


Random Questions

by sesesoob



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesesoob/pseuds/sesesoob
Summary: Out of nowhere Seungwoo decides to ask Seungsik random questions.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Random Questions

Seungwoo and Seungsik are sitting together on a bench. They’re waiting for other friends to arrived.

Out of nowhere, Seungwoo thought of something. He faced Seungsik and taps his shoulder lightly to get his attention. 

“Hmm... what is it Seungwoo?”

“Choose a number from 1 to 10.” Seungwoo said in a serious tone.

Seungsik giggles. “What are you up to, Wooya?”

“Just choose already Sikie.” Seungwoo said in a fake irritated tone.

“You’re bored, aren’t you?” Seungsik laughs. “Ok then, 7!”

“Good boy!” Seungwoo ruffles Seungsik’s hair. “I’ll ask you 7 random questions, answer them, ok?” Seungsik nods.

“Let’s start. First question. Cats or dogs?”

“Seriously?!?!” Seungsik shakes his head while giggling. He finds Seungwoo funny and cute at the same time.

“Just answer the questions, Sikie!” Seungwoo protested while slightly pouting his lips.

“Ok fine! Dogs!”

Seungwoo grinned. “Next, taller or shorter?”

“Taller.”

“Actor or singer?”

“Singer”

“Younger or older?”

“Older”

“Day or night?”

“Night”

“Kisses or hugs?”

Seungsik was slightly taken aback. “Hmmm... hugs, I like warm hugs.” Seungsik said while flushing his beautiful smile to Seungwoo.

Seungwoo also smiles back.

“For the last question, answer with yes or no.” Seungsik nods.

“Then, for the last question....” Seungwoo pause for a while. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Seungwoo was looking at Seungsik the whole time, but not this time. He’s looking at his feet and preparing to get rejected.

Seungsik’s lips were slightly parted. He was shocked by the last question of Seungwoo. He thought that it will just be something nonsense. His parted lips started to form an arc. He’s delighted by Seungwoo’s last question. He grabs his hands.

Seungwoo, who is in deep thought on how to act normal if ever Seungsik rejected him, was surprised when Seungsik’s hand touched the back of his hand. He looks up to Seungsik who’s smiling brightly. It made him confused.

“I thought you will never ask me that question.” Seungsik said as he intertwines his fingers with Seungwoo’s. “Of course, I want to be your boyfriend Wooya. So it’s a big YES!” 

Seungwoo didn’t know what to do when he heard Seungsik’s answer. He can’t believe that he actually said yes. Because of his uncontainable happiness he pulls Seungsik into his arms and give him a warm hug, which he likes. 

“I can’t believe you said yes!” Seungwoo said as he tightens the hug.

“What took you so long to ask me that question?” Seungwoo can sense that Seungsik is pouting over his shoulder. “I thought I’m the one who’s gonna ask you that question.” Seungsik lightly hits Seungwoo’s shoulder.

Seungwoo giggles. “I’m sorry, Sikie. You know I’m a big coward.”

“I know! But not anymore.”

Seungwoo kiss Seungsik on his forehead before saying, “I love you my Sikie.”

“I love you my Wooya.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about this ff, but I hope you enjoyed it 🙈👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
